


In the Clouds

by admiral_spaceshipp



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Loves Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Feelings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Obi-Wan Kenobi Loves Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Wholesome, one-sided(ish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiral_spaceshipp/pseuds/admiral_spaceshipp
Summary: anakin marvels at the beauty that is obi-wan kenobi, and thinks of how much he loves himthis is simply a short little thing i wrote while crying and watching new girl
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i had no idea what to name this, but i hope you all enjoy it!! ♡

_ he is so beautiful  _

the thought is no surprise — its always lingering in all aspects of his life when he inadvertently catches himself staring at obi-wan ; but the guilt and shame that should prod at his very insides is nonexistent

no 

instead, he entertains the thought of reaching forward and tucking away that stray lock of amber hair that falls into obi-wans face, left unnoticed as he converses with the clones, back into its place — neat and sophisticated ; unbearably charming even while covered in soot, sweat, and blood from battle 

or to just run his hands through his hair altogether ; to feel just how soft it seems, to feel the strands slide between his fingers. he doesnt, though, restrains and tells himself he is solely content with watching and appreciating the relationship they already have — close friends, two halves of one whole in the aspects of the battle field 

and simply, really, anakin cannot help himself 

especially when he catches the look on obi-wans face when he turns to look at him ; grey-blue eyes with the smallest sparkle of sour apple gleaming towards him

and anakin knows, really, that every time obi-wan looks at him he becomes the center of the universe — that he is the only focus in an entire planets radius that obi-wan cares about when his eyes are on him 

“ anakin. “

the way his name falls from his lips with that always, every so satisfying, coruscanti lilt ; it makes anakins heart soar through the clouds of whatever planet theyre currently on— it makes him feel like the angels his mother used to tell him tales about 

he may feel like one, yes, but no — he is not one, for the man walking towards him had a glow so brilliant and iridescent that anakin felt that an ancient dyad was standing before him in all of his elegance 

“ obi-wan. “ 

is all he says as the bearded man before him gives him an exasperated smile, fond and forever kind — and anakin could drown in that look for the rest of his life ; he knows 

anakin isnt sure he could ever voice how he feels, but he does know — yes — that he will relish in the companionship they had now ; the constant flow of,

_ content, fondness, affection, _

_ glad youre okays _

that passed gently through their bond and anakin grins at his master, the man oblivious to the love and adoration that swims within anakins deep blue eyes — a forever contrast to the light, calming seas of obi-wans 

_ this is okay _

anakin tells himself 

but its not, he knows deep down, it never will be — but hell neglect that for however long it takes for the thought to disappear ; if it ever will 

but for now,

hell bask in his bubble of content 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> obi-wans perspective

hes noticed

he knows the way anakin looks at him, and he knows that its not the way anakin  _ should  _ look at him. not that hed say anything, really, obi-wan had never been the one to confront feelings, especially when he can pretend that they simply dont exist

if he doesnt acknowledge them, then maybe they arent real

but he does acknowledge them, in ways he supposes -- sending his own affection towards the younger man despite how it makes every bone in obi-wans body ache. he feels as if he feeds his former padawan a hope that will only lead to disappointment ; that will only hurt him in the long run

perhaps its also his own fault, though, that he lets himself hope -- lets himself believe in a life where he could possibly reach forward and brush tentative, calloused fingers against anakins cheek with such love and devotion ; to show him just how much he truly cares for him

or maybe hes overthinking it 

he probably is, he always does -- over-analyzing everything

sometimes he hates himself for it ; the hope twisting around beneath his ribs to just openly  _ love  _ anakin

it constricts his lungs sometimes, causing him to tense and gasp for his breath -- losing that perfect demeanor 

for all he knows, he is no perfect jedi

hes afraid, he knows, to try and grasp a fruit too high for reach 

its not that he doesnt want happiness for himself, he simply thinks of himself as undeserving ; and he fears, that if he gets too close, anakin will be snatched right out from under him 

obi-wan had already lost qui-gon and satine ; he is unsure he could cope with losing anakin as well 

_ i am protecting us both _

is what he tells himself

everyday he convinces himself that everything will turn out better with keeping a safe distance, a balanced act of being there and being away ; but it hurts him, and he knows it hurts anakin just as much… if not  _ more  _

its incredibly selfish, he knows this, but its difficult when his own insecurities and anxieties coil themselves around his innards ; squeezing and unforgiving 

and as he gasps for breath, those around him unaware of his internal conflicts, he relives in those moments where he lost those he loved most, and thinking of anakin falling into that category is almost impossible considering the way it makes obi-wan feel so ridiculously nauseous 

he also knows that anakin loves him more than anything else in the galaxy ; he sees it in his possessiveness, his need to improve, impress, and generally be in obi-wans presence ; and its not that obi-wan knows its wrong, that its dangerous, but he feels anakin has the right to be

hes all he has

the weathered jedi fears hed be taking advantage of anakins feelings -- fears that anakin has a twisted view of him solely because he doesnt know who else to project his feelings for on

thats an excuse, for obi-wan knows more than anyone else the impulsiveness that follows anakin ; hes never one to shy away from getting what he wants

but then again, he doesnt understand why anakin hasnt voiced his feelings for him -- why he hasnt cornered obi-wan and confessed like his life depended on it 

if there werent a war raging on around them, or so many deadly enemies creeping around every known corner -- he thinks hed be able to reach out then, accept his love, to let himself collide and collapse into the bright star that was anakin skywalker 

it seems impossible

its not, he knows, as anakin looks at him ; disheveled and messy from a well fought battle out in the trenches of the musty planet they momentarily occupied 

a voice is speaking to him, he knows its codys, a couple other clones standing with them, but its incomprehensible, for hes already caught anakins gaze with his own, his dirty gloved hand moving up to halt cody from continuing -- insinuating hes finished with the conversation 

cerulean blue meets cool gray 

“ anakin “

all other noise is background as they walk towards each other, nearly in sync as they send feelings over their bond ; words and feelings of assurance, affection,  _ love _

“ obi-wan “

thats what does it, breaks his exhausted and war-worn expression into a loving, exasperated smile, and the big grin anakin returns can only be described as heaven 

theyre already falling into each other 

their foreheads colliding as they grasp the back of each others heads, their hair both equally unruly and disgusting from battle

they dont care

the sounds around them are faded ; unimportant 

theyre not out facing death right now, theyre simply standing, breathing,  _ alive _ \-- and its all that matters to them in that moment as they breath into each others space

obi-wan allows this ; he needs it just as much 

hell never voice his attachment openly, but he knows hed never lie about it either 

this is okay, is what he tells himself

and for one small moment, as he and anakin stand unmoving, he considers telling him how he feels right then and there ; but he doesnt

instead --

he simply basks in the force buzzing bright and comforting around them

**Author's Note:**

> if yall like this, let me know! i might add more chapters


End file.
